Cell Genesys A9602 - This study will test whether CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells administered in conjunction with interleukin-2 will exhibit greater antiviral activity and persistence than CD4-zeta gene-modified cells administered alone. The study will explore whether the regimens are well tolerated and safe. The study will assess the antiviral activity and safety of a single infusion of 2 x 1010 autologous CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and anti-retroviral therapy (ART) compared to single infusion of 2 x 1010 autologous CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and ART plus IL-2 at a dose of 6 million IU/24 hours by continuous intravenous infusion for five consecutive days. The study will also assess the persistence of CD4-zeta gene-modified T cells following a single infusion of 2 x 1010 autologous CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and ART compared to a single infusion of 2 x 1010 autologous CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and ART plus IL-2 at a dose of 6 million IU/24 hours by continuous intravenous infusion for (5) consecutive days.